


DA SQUAD!!!

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: A Little Paint Covered Watson [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Character Insert, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Group chat, chat room, group message, it's pretty funny tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: John leaves his caps lock on, Audrey uses exclamation marks in every message and Mycroft says one sentence that makes chills run down everyone's spine. a MONEY, MR. CORNFIRM, #2, and My Fav have a group chat that turns to hilarity.For a more accurate summary:I GOT BORED SO I MADE A CHAT ROOM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> when boredom strikes, this is what happens.  
> I USED MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER FROM MY SHERLOCK SERIES, AUDREY, BECAUSE IT'S HARD NOT TO USE NAME AND I AM NOT A FAN OF USING Y/N  
> I AM SORRY IF YOU WERE HOPING YOU COULD PRETEND TO BE HER  
> I BROKE MY HEART TO READ THE SENTENCE ABOVE CAUSE IT USED THE WORD PRETEND CAUSEI REMINDS ME THAT THIS ISNT REAL  
> OF COURSE UNLESS YOUR NAME IS AUDREY  
> also  
> THE TYPOS ARE ON PURPOSE  
> UNLESS, YOU KNOW, IT ISN'T  
> Also, I am adding this to my series as a kind of like, what happens on a slow day in 221B Baker Street.
> 
> SPACES MEAN TIME LAPSES, BUT NOT TOO LONG, MAYBE JUST A MINUTE OR TWO

**DA SQUAD!!!**

_Audrey created the group_

_Audrey added John, Sherlock, and 3 others to the group_

**Audrey:** Hey guys!! Now we can all talk to each other!!!!

 **John:**  whaT IS THIS?

 **Audrey:** A group chat, grandpa!!

 **Audrey:**  Also, get a grip on your capitalization!

 **John:** SORRY, NOT ALL OF US ARE SO MODERN  & HIP NOWADAYS, NOW AREN'T WE?

 **Audrey:** DONT EVER SAY THE WORD HIP EVER AGAIN!!!!!!

 **Sherlock:** how do i get out of this

 **Greg:** guys i don't have time for this!!

 

 **Sherlock:** who are you

 **Greg:** are you serious?????

_Audrey changed Greg's nickname to Lestrade_

**Audrey:** There, now you'll know who it is!!

 **John:** Who?

 **Lestrade:**  ME YOU WANKERS

 **Audrey:** RUDE! ): !!!!

 **Lestrade:** not you darling!!!

 **Sherlock:** ...

 **Sherlock:** if youre forgetting her name is Audrey

 **John:** YUP, CAN CORNFIRM THAT

 **Audrey:** CORNFIRM HE SAID!!!

 **Lestrade:** CORNFIRM

 **John:** CONFIRM DAMMIT

_Audrey changed John's nickname to MR. CORNFIRM_

**Audrey:** I shall call thee, Lord Cornfirm of Cornfirmville!!!

_Anderson joined the group_

**MR. CORNFIRM:** AUDREY, THIS IS NOT FUNNY

 **Sherlock:** cornucopia

 **Anderson:** that was a funny one, Audrey

_Sherlock kicked Anderson out of the group_

**Audrey:** HEY!! RUDE! ALSO, It so is funny John!!!!!

 **Sherlock:** hes quite annoying

 **Lestrade:** Why was his name set to his last name???

_Sally left the group_

**Audrey:** ? Because I didn't set his name LOL!!

 **Audrey:** Aww, why did sally leave?!

 **Audrey:** SHERLOCK DID YO DO SOMETHING!!

 **Sherlock:** sally from that car movie you made me watch

 **Audrey:** No!!! DONOVAN!!!

 **MR. CORNFIRM:** HER FIRST NAME IS SALLY?

 **Lestrade:** ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **Audrey:** GRR WHATEVY!!!

_Audrey changed her nickname to a MONEY_

**a MONEY:** YO WAZZUP!! a MONEY in the hizza!!!!!

 

 **Lestrade:** I get it, cause your name is audrey and a is it's first letter

 **MR. CORNFIRM:** A MONEY IS WORSE THAN MR. CORNFIRM AUDREY

 **Sherlock:** captain obvious also it's its 

 **Sherlock:** i can cornfirm that

 **a MONEY:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

 **MR. CORFIRM:** HONESTLY THAT WAS EXCESSIVE EVEN FOR YOU

 **Lestrade:** still funny though

 **a MONEY:** AWW!!!!!!!!!!!

_a MONEY changed Lestrade's nickname to My Fav_

**a MONEY:** Lestrade, you are now my fav cause of that!!!

 **MR. CORNFIRM:** FAVORITE

 **My Fav:** thank you :)

 **a MONEY:** GET WITH THE LINGO JOHN!! Welcome fav :*!

 

 **Sherlock:**...

 **MR. CORNFIRM:** GET A ROOM :P

 **Sherlock:** just to be clear Audrey has called me her favorite first

_a MONEY changed Sherlock's nickname to #2_

**a MONEY:** As they say in the pencil business, youre my number two!

 **My Fav:** OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

 **#2:** >:(

 **#2:** isn't there a more intense face here

 **My Fav:** you just got schooled boy!

 **MR. CORNFIRM:** OOOOOOOOOHHH

_#2 kicked My Fav out of the group_

**a MONEY:** SHERLOCK!!

 **#2:** oops

 **#2:** i thought it was anderson again

 **MR. CORNFIRM:** #2 IS JEALOUS

_My Fav rejoined the group_

**a MONEY:** don't kick him out again!!

_Anderson rejoined the group_

**a MONEY:** NOR HIM!!!!!!

 **MR. CORNFIRM** **:** HOW DID YOU REJOIN LESTRADE

 **My Fav:** i was invited

 **MR. CORNFIRM:** BUT WHY IS IT I WAS AUTOMATICALLY ADDED TO THIS GROUP

 **a MONEY:** When you first start a group you can add user, but once it's created, you can only invite!

_Anderson left the group_

**a MONEY:** SHERLOCK, I SWEAR!!!!@!

 **#2:** he lweft

 **a MONEY:** YOU WERE TEXT ASSAULTING HIM TO LEAVE WERENT YOU!!!!!

 **#2:** left

 **MR. CORNFIRM:** BUSTED

_MR. CORNFIRM changed his nickname to JOHN_

**JOHN:** I FOUND IT

 **My Fav:** what?

 **JOHN:** HOW TO CHANGE THE NICKNAME

_a MONEY changed JOHN's name to Johnny-Boy <3 {pretend it's a heart emoji}_

**a MONEY:** no way!!! HAHA!! :P

 **Johnny-Boy <3:** AUDREY

 **My Fav:** why is there a heart?

 **a MONEY:** You can put emojis you know!

 **a MONEY:** and because I love John!!!!

 **Johnny-Boy <3:** AWW ISN'T THAT SWEET :D

 **a MONEY:** Well  <3 !!!!

 **a MONEY:** you are my only brother afterall!!

 

 

 **#2:** well isnt this quite awkward

 **a MONEY:** HAHA! I LOVE YOU TOO SHERLY

 **Mycroft:** I knew this.

 

 **a MONEY:** ... welcome back from the dead...

 

 

 **Johnny-Boy <3:** WELP THIS IS GETTING WEIRD

_a MONEY kicked Mycroft out of the group_

**a MONEY:** Better?!!

 **#2:** OH SO ITS ONLY OK IS YOU DO IT??

 **Johnny-Boy <3:** YES HAHAH

 **a MONEY:** I am the creator of this group!!!

 **#2:** fair enough

 

 **a MONEY:** Well, i'm over this!

 **a MONEY:** Let's go get fish n chips boys!!

 **My Fav:** alright

 **a MONEY:** ... I meant John and Sherlock... since we do live together... and stuff!

 **#2:** OOOOOOOOOO

 **#2:** that seemed appropriate

 **Johnny-Boy <3:** HAHAHAHHAHAHHHA

_a MONEY kicked #2 and Johnny-Boy <3 out of the group_

**a MONEY:** Sorry love, it's not personal! I did not mean for that to happen.

 **My Fav:** s'alright,

 **My Fav:** but... was i like... really your fav?

 **a MONEY:** HAHAHHAHAHA!!!

 **a MONEY:**  You bet!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am making a part two. Wait for it c:


End file.
